Keyblade's Power
by Piplup88908
Summary: Keke is a keyblade wielder with both abilities of light and darkness. However, when her adventure starts, she is being hunted down constantly by Xehnort. Can a little help from the ghosts of her brother and sister, a lucky rabbit, Sora, and Riku lead her on the right path? Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix! Eventually Ventus x Oc.
1. Chapter 1

As two people run across the graveyard, a man looks down on them. He summons his apprentice, Vanitas.

"Master," the boy asks," Why can I feel strong light and darkness coming from them?" Xehnort looks at the masked boy. "The girl is pure light, while the boy is pure darkness. We only need the child with them. Then, the _X_-blade will be ours," he answered.

" Kari! We have to keep her some place far away! With one of the other masters!", the boy said as he looked at their little sister. Truth be told, he and Kari were twins, but their little sister was the one that they needed to keep safe. She was only two years old, but he could see an equal amount of light and darkness, one quality that they had in their family. He was pure darkness, Kari pure light, their younger sibling, both.

"I know! I'll send her to Master Yen Sid! Keke will be safe there! Ok, Shadow?", the blond haired girl answered a she casted her spell on the girl in her arms.

After the spell was cast, the masked boy came down, and striked. Cries of help were heard, but no one but their attackers could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, looked around and sighed. It had always been the same dream. Two people I never met before would send a small bundle away, then get attacked by two people whom I also never met. But, before the dream would end, I would hear them yell a name. They would yell "Xehnort", then the dream would end before anything else happened. I also realized that they had said my name.

Then I heard a knock on my door. "Keke, are you up?"

"Yep! I'll be down in five minutes!" I yelled back. I had forgotten that today I would be going to another keyblade master.

When I had gotten down into the hallway, another figure came up to me. "Hey Mickey. Is something wrong?" I asked. Lately, Mickey had been worried that I wasn't old enough to travel to other worlds by myself. I was after all, only four years old. "Yep. Gosh Keke, are you sure you can control the Star Shard? I mean, I know you have been using it to travel from this world to Disney Town and Twilight Town, but still."

"I'll be ok. I promise.", I assured my friend as we got outside. Master Yen Sid was waiting with a blue star crystal and a letter for Master Eraqus, explaining when I would leave to come back to Mysterious Tower. I was leaving so Mickey could get a little more training in without me getting hit by a misused spell.

I took the shard and the letter, said goodbye to Mickey and my master, and thought of where I wanted to go. Then, in a flash of light, I was at Land of Departure. Master Eraqus was waiting for me at the gate with his three other students. He introduced himself and the other three. The younger boy's name was Ventus, the girl's name was Aqua, and the older boy's name was Terra.

After I had introduced myself, they showed me to my room, and then showed me around the world.


	3. Chapter 3

After only five days Terra, Aqua, and Ven and I became fast friends. I would spar against them, train with them, and just hang out with them. On the sixth day, I had learned that Aqua and Terra were taking the Mark of Mastery exam in a few weeks. So I showed them my keyblade, Shattered Key. Master Eraqus told me that it was the combo of two keyblades.

However, I had also learned that on the day after next, I would head back to Mysterious Tower. The next day, Ven and I were walking. Terra was trying to perfect a new attack, while Aqua had locked herself in her room. Ven and I just talked, and soon enough, it was sunset. Terra and Aqua came out soon after. We once again talked until Master Eraquas called Terra and Ventus in to do some training, so Aqua and I stayed out.

" Hey Keke, here." She said as she handed me an purple star charm," It's a good luck charm." "Thanks Aqua." I said as I took the charm from her. After a minute or two, we decided to head back in.

The next day, I said goodbye to them and used the star shard to get back to Mysterious Tower. That is until about half way to the world, I saw the masked boy from my dream. Without warning, he sent a blast of dark aura at me, and then everything went black. My last vision was the girl and boy also from my dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Ienzo and Ansem the Wise were walking back from visiting Cid, the local mechanic. Ienzo looked up to see what looked like a meteor. It landed in the square, and when they looked, there was a girl with brown hair. She looked to be about four years old.

Ansem ran to her to see if she was all right. She wasn't hurt, but she wouldn't wake up. There was no sign of a meteor around, so this girl must have fallen. They then got up, and took her back to the castle to make sure she was al right.

Eraqus looked up. It had been two days since Keke had left, and now Yen Sid had called to tell him that the girl had just vanished. He knew his apprentices would be worried, so he decided to temporarily lock any memory of Keke. It was hard to do, but they would remember her again someday. Now to get Terra and Aqua ready for the Mark of Mastery exam that will take place tomorrow.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sighed as they looked down. They had found the star shard Keke had been given, but she was no where to be found. Not even Master Yen Sid could find her, due to a dark force interfering. Was she alright, was she on another world, or was Keke even alive? They didn't know. Mickey was then called inside to do some more training, while Donald and Goofy were to head to Disney Castle. But, they were to tell NO ONE about Keke being missing; especially with the Dream Festival coming-up.


	5. Chapter 5

Keke opened her eyes. She didn't remember this room, yet it felt familiar. Had she been here before?

"You're finally awake." She heard a man say. She looked to see Ansem the Wise at the door with Ienzo. Keke then introduced herself. " But what happened, and how did I get here?" Keke asked. " One question at a time. I am Ansem, and this is my apprentice, Ienzo. Now as for where you are, this is Radiant Garden. We brought you here when you had appeared about a month ago," he answered.

Keke looked down and said thanks. But then she thought ' _I was asleep for a month? WAIT! That guy attacked me, then I blacked-out. But why didn't that blast destroy me? Oh man. Mickey and the others_ _must be worried sick! I need to get back and-_' She reached for her star shard which she usually kept in her pocket. ' _Drat! My star shard isn't here! I must've dropped it when I was attacked! Now what?_'

" Master Ansem! Braig has just found another person knocked out in the square!" said a man who just walked in. " Ok Even. You stay with Ienzo and Keke." Then Ansem walked out. We waited for about fifteen minutes until he came back. " There is a man who said his name is Xehnort that is still in rough condition. Also, on my way back, I ran into someone who is looking for a friend of his." Ansem stepped aside to let us see who it was.

" Mickey!" " Keke!?"

" I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Ansem asked.

" Yep. Keke is my friend. What are you doing here? You were supposed to return to Mysterious Tower weeks ago!" Mickey ranted on for about five minuets until Even stopped him. " But how could she return if she was unconscious the whole time? And what's a keyblade?"

Mickey then realized that he was right. Then he said sorry to Keke whom calmly stated that it was no big deal. Then they showed the three people their keyblades. They also told them that Keke wasn't from this world, and that she mysteriously appeared at the tower when she was younger. When Keke heard that Ienzo's parents had died, she felt sad for him, yet felt that she understood why he was quiet. She never knew her family either.

After they finished explaining, Mickey handed Keke her lost star shard. Ansem then walked over to them and asked if they would visit again. They nodded and then in a flash, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Keke looked up. It had been one year since she had been attacked by that mysterious boy, now she and Mickey were heading back to Radiant Garden to visit. Over the year, Keke had become friends with a lot of people, including a girl the same age as her named Kairi, two boys named Lea and Isa, and Ienzo. She also knew Mickey was willing to go back to the world. She had seen his concerned face the last time they had gone.

Keke trusted every one in Radiant Garden. Well, everyone exept Xehnort. He looked like her friend, Terra, but wasn't. He also had the same name as the evil man from her dream. She also noticed that Ienzo and the other apprentices were keeping something from her and Ansem, but what?

The five year old was about to find out.

Keke had been secretly following Xehnort, Ienzo, Even, and Braig for about five minutes. They came to the computer room where Ansem was. Then Xehnort took out... A keyblade?

" DARKNESS!" , he yelled as a dark portle opened up, catching the man off guard. It then sucked Ansem in, and closed soon after. Xehnort raised his keyblade. " Now, Time for the rein of the Organization to start..." he said as he walked to the other three. Keke stayed to the side trying to not be seen.

To Keke's surprise, he stabbed Even and Ienzo with it. " Even! Ienzo! No!" Keke yelled as she summoned her keyblade and came out of hiding. Xehnort then pressed a button on the computer to activate the heartless machine. " Heartless! Attack the girl!" he yelled.

Keke ran away while hearing Braig say' " Is this how you wanted it?"

She just ran. She had to warn Mickey. Warn anybody she saw. She had to save her friends, before they met the same fate an Even and Ienzo.


	7. Chapter 7

Keke ran out of the castle. She saw Kairi surrounded by heartless. Then a bright light surrounded the red-head, and she was then no where in sight.

" Keke!" the five year old heard Mickey calling from the square.

Keke ran just in time to see Lea and Isa get hit by a Darkside heartless. " Lea! Isa!" Keke screamed getting the heartless' attention away from Mickey.

_' Oh no! It is coming strait for me.' _Keke thought, '_ What can I do now? I've lost Ienzo, Kairi, Lea, and Isa. And now I'm about to loose Mickey. I can't let any more of my friends be defeated like this.'_

_**You have the power of two blades... One light, and one darkness... Use the power of light to defeat this threat of darkness...**_

Keke heard the voice, but didn't know who it was, or what it meant. Then, as if she was being controlled, Keke pointed her keyblade at the giant heartless and yelled, " LIGHT!" With that, a beam of light came out of her blade, and hit the heartless. Then it was defeated.

Mickey was in shock. He had never witnessed that kind of power before. To think, a five year old defeated that big of a heartless. His thoughts were interupted by a comuinicator on his belt. Cid and three others had safely made it to Traverse Town. Their work here was done.

" Keke, lets go home."


	8. Chapter 8

About nine years after the attack on Radiant Garden, things have been going smoothly so far. Although, Mickey and Keke have been going around to different worlds to keep the Heartless level down, but it hasn't been so good. Each day, more and more heartless have been appearing.

On this day though, both Mickey and Keke will be leaving Disney Town.

Keke woke up in the house next to Disney Castle that Mickey and Queen Minnie had given her. She looked on her night stand. On it was a letter with the king's seal. She then opened it and read:

_Dear Keke,_

_I'm sorry to just run off like this, but the worlds are in danger. Go to Traverse Town, and speak with Leon and the others. Then wait for me. I will explain everything there. I already told Donald and Goofy, so they should tell Minnie and, if I know Donald, Daisy. I'll see you there._

_-Mickey_

Keke got up, and got ready. She then got some items such as, Potiens and Elixars. Then, she took her star shard and thought of Traverse Town.

That is when, her journey truly began.


	9. Chapter 9

Keke walked into the Green room. She said hello to Leon and the others, then asked what was wrong. They told her everything.

" What?! The worlds are in danger due to what happened nine years ago?! " she asked. Keke then thought back to that fateful day in Radiant Garden. The sight of Even and Ienzo fading into the darkness, the light that came from Kairi, and that strange power that had come from the Shattered Key. Was all of this really connected? Was this even happening?

" Anyway, the King is waiting for you in the third district." Leon said interupting her thoughts, " I have to go look for the chosen one. The heartless might get him."

" Ok."

Keke ran out into the third district. There were no heartless in the first one, but she felt a surge of darkness come from this one. Keke only hoped that Mickey would come soon.

She looked up. " What? Did a star go out? I wonder which one, and if anyone was on that world." she whispered to herself.

" Of course people were on it. But three kids managed to make it off." Keke looked behind her. Who said that? And why did it sound like Ventus?

" Who's there?" She said summoning her keyblade. The voice may sound like her lost friend, but fighting the heartless helped her learn to not trust most things. Like voices that sounded like people she lost.

" Keke!" Keke looked at the door. Mickey was there.

" Listen. I've got a quest to go on that will involve a side of your keyblade. It can help to save the worlds."


	10. Chapter 10

Keke looked around. The heartless were growing in some worlds, but not in all of them. Some worlds that she had visited in the past had disappeared due to the growing darkness.

Both she and Mickey had been getting from world to world, locking the keyholes that they had found. In some worlds, when they went up against heartless that were big and powerful, the strange power would come from the keyblade that Keke wielded as well as the mysterious voice. Other times, she could hear Ven's voice as well. Was she going crazy?

After about four months traveling, Keke found a world that she had visited before, Neverland.

Both Mickey and Keke landed in Neverland, but something was different. The two had been here a few times in the past, so they knew their way around.

" Hey! Who are you?" said a boy with glasses and a top hat. With him were the lost boys. " It's Keke and Mickey!" " That was what I was going to say!" "No! I was!" argued the twins. Both Mickey and Keke lapped. Some things NEVER changed.

" HELP!" yelled two voices. One was Cubby, the other the duo couldn't recognize. All of them ran to the Indian Camp where there was chaos all around.

When they looked up, they saw a giant Heartless that looked like a pirate with a pair of wings, and a sword. " Hey! Over Here!" The boys shouted when they found the two boys running away from the heartless' attacks. Mickey summoned his keyblade, as did Keke.

The battle was hard. After about ten minutes, the heartless wasn't even finished. Mickey was panting, Keke was trying to reach the heartless that kept flying too high to even hit with the keyblade.

_' Man, this heartless just keeps getting out of range! I can't even get a clear shot to that weird light attack!' _she thought.

Then they saw some one they hoped to see. " Hey Tink! Could you give us a hand?" Keke yelled as the little fairy flew to her. She nodded and poured Pixie dust around the two keyblade wielders. When they were at the right altitude, Keke yelled " LIGHT!" and a beam of light went from the Shattered Key and into the Heartless.

Then they met up with the others. " Hey Tinkerbell, why aren't you with Peter? Did something happen?" Mickey asked. Then the lost boys explained that Tink was banished due to her tricking the lost boys into attacking Wendy and her brothers.

" Tink, I have another idea. How about you say sorry to them. After all, Hook might attack them, and you wouldn't be there to help them fly. Besides, you and Peter are best friends." Keke said knowing that what she said was true. With out the little fairy, how could the lost boys, Wendy, or even her and Mickey be able to fly around. Tink thought this over for a bit. Then she nodded and flew off.

" Well Keke, I did a scan from the Gummy Ship, and the keyhole isn't near here." Mickey said. " It's all right. Have you noticed Mickey, some of the worlds we visited already have their keyholes locked. So that must mean that Leon found the chosen wielder, and Donald and Goofy are with him. Maybe the wielder is on his way right now, and is going to lock it from the darkness." Keke assured her friend.

" We had better get going then."

" Ok Mickey."


	11. Chapter 11

Keke felt bad. It had been two months since they had Visited Neverland, and already, they had found no clues on how to find the dark part of Shattered Key. Although, they did figure out what had been going on with the other keyblade wielder.

The wielder's name was Sora who had the light Kingdom Key, he was indeed traveling with Donald and Goofy, and he had already closed some of the keyholes. According to Leon, Sora had just closed the one belonging to Neverland, which was good news considering all of the heartless there, and was now at a place called Hollow Bastion.

Hollow Bastion was in the exact same place as Radiant Garden, why was that? Keke didn't want to go there though. It brought back painful memories of that day nine years ago, when she had lost her friends.

" Hey Mickey, I'm going to go to Traverse Town. I need to re stock on Potions."

" Okay. I'll meet you at the entrance of the town."

Keke walked into the third district. Why weren't there any heartless? Then she saw a flick of red hair out of the corner of her eyes. She turned around.

" Kairi?!"

" Um... who are you? You seem familiar, but I can't quite remember your name. Have we met before?"

" Yea, we have. It's me, Keke. We used to play together at Radiant Garden when we were little."

" Keke, huh... I think I remember you a little."

" Well, I'm just happy you're ok. Ever since that day the heartless attacked, and you disappeared, I've been really worried." said Keke letting out a sigh. At that moment, memories came rushing back to Kairi. " I think I remember everything now, Keke."

" Hey, Kairi, have you seen a boy named Sora traveling with a duck named Donald, and a dog named Goofy?"

" Yep. Sora is my best friend," Kairi replied blushing slightly, " and he said he was going to stop someone named Ansem."

_' ANSEM? She can't mean Ansem the Wise, can she? No, it must be a differant Ansem.'_ Keke thought to herself.

Then, Keke told Kairi to head indoors and wait until the worlds were fixed. Assuring her friend that they would meet again, Kairi nodded and headed to one of the buildings.

Mickey came up to Keke and told her where they would find the Kingdom Key D. The Realm of Darkness.


	12. Author's Note

_**Keyblade's Power Author Note**_:

I have decided to just leave the fan fiction on here be for now. But don't worry; The fan fiction is also posted on my DeviantART account, and you can read it there. Literally over 70 chapters are posted on there, and I update it more often. My DeviantART username is **Piplup88908** - the same as my name.

-Piplup88908


End file.
